


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late update fanfiction in which Gamzee actually kills Terezi. Instead of feeling the need to live, she finds herself accepting death and happens upon someone familiar in the dreambubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror ](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/63354727784/what-if-terezi-actually-died)

Every punch he delivered was a blessing. At least, that’s what Terezi was told to believe. It meant that he still thought her useful, and wasn’t going to kill her just yet.

It meant that she would live another day.

This time was different, however.

No matter how much she pleaded, Gamzee still wouldn’t stop. She felt herself lose a tooth, and screamed for him to stop.

The punches kept coming. Soon Terezi’s red scarf was saturated with blood, and she felt her grip on reality slipping. Already she had lost her eyesight again, which was almost a blessing. Too bad it was shadowed by the immense pain she felt.

The pain began to dim as she leaned towards a white spot in the corner of her eye.

\--

Karkat hurried along with Kanaya, eager to see what was going on. They were following the direction that Dave had flown from, and it seemed like all hell had broken loose.

The blinding white light had suddenly vanished, and instead of feeling hopeful Karkat was overwhelmed by a sense of doom. He needed to get there as soon as possible.

“There is an opening up ahead,” Kanaya shouted, and they scrambled for it.

Karkat was shocked to see what was happening.

Aranea was in a chokehold by Jane, and there was a fresh-looking corpse beside where Gamzee and Terezi were. He had appeared to have punched her, and she was knelt over the ground.

Gamzee continued to beat her, and Karkat could see tears and blood over her face.

This was all wrong, he thought. He was infuriated that Terezi was hurt. He had told her in the last talk not to take any shit from Gamzee, and from the looks of it she had.

You can’t correct an abusive relationship with one swing, and that was proving to be a fatal mistake.

Karkat took out his sickle in preparation from the worst. He wanted to get over to Terezi and stop her beating.

He needed to stop it.

“Gamzee!” he called, but there was no response.

Instead he let out an earth-shattering honk. Amongst all the pandemonium Terezi was yelling and screaming, “I’m sorry, Gamzee! I’m so, so sorry!”

“Stop!”

Karkat leapt onto a granite slab, scrambling to reach them. The highblood wasn’t stopping, and he had ripped his knuckles open, purple mixing with teal. He delivered one final punch as Karkat reached them.

Gamzee stood over her, heaving. He paid no attention to Karkat, merely staring at her.

Terezi was dead.

\--

Vriska hummed quietly, fingers kneading the fabric of her jeans. Meenah was almost finished with the braid, and she was looking forward to seeing it.

There was little entertainment in death, after all.

She closed her eyes, feeling content for the first time in a while.

When she opened them again, her sister was standing in front of her.

“Oi,” Meenah called, making Terezi’s eyes snap open. “Water you doin’ here?”

Her eyes were white, and she looked confused.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Vriska asked sharply.

Terezi smiled softly. “Taking a very anticipated break.”


End file.
